bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Festival of the Singing Dragon
The Festival of the Singing Dragon is a series of festival activities that is held every four years in Mindolum. The festival commemorates how Leighn, the Singing Dragon, came to Baton and was slain by Toöm. In Bards, Beards and Birds, Alice Wrengrove and Mister B. use the festival as a cover to ensemble musicians and to perform the Dragon Ballad. The Legend The Legend of the Singing Dragon is told by the citizens of Baton to remind themselves of the evil character of dragons. The story informs us that we should never trust a dragon, no matter the circumstances. On the one hand the tale scares people, especially the children, on the other hand it makes everybody feel proud their country still exists and that they are still alive. According to the legend, once upon a time there was a dragon called Leighn who had a beautiful singing voice. In 1315, some 200 years ago, he came down from the mountains in the north and made contact with the people. The first person that encountered Leighn was Okko Mayer from Warkwel, who ran into the dragon on one of his forest strolls. At first Okko was wary: dragons are usually depicted as evil creatures and have, although they can speak the human language, seldom communicated humans. However, Leighn seemed very friendly and wise, and sang pleasant songs, and gradually Okko's suspicions lessened. He brought some other villagers to the place where Leighn was residing to let them meet the dragon. One day the moment had come for Leighn to show himself among men. He travelled with Okko to Warkwel and song a lengthy moving ballad for the town dwellers. When the villagers saw that Leighn wasn't harming anyone, suspicion changed into curiosity, and soon the news about the singing dragon spread around the country. Everyone wanted to hear Leign's songs and wished to converse with him. And thus the dragon toured the country, and visited Nailbore Rock and Punnett's Granary. By the time the dragon approached Mindolum large crowds were awaiting Leighn's arrival. Leighn received the honour to perform in front of king Syd II and the rest of the royal family. This is where he went wrong. According to the legend, the dragon lost control of himself when he saw princess Ayleth. Halfway his second song, a frisky hymn about horsemanship, the suddenly threw himself at the princess in an attempt to devour her. However, the palace guard was not far away and was able to shield the royal family with a wall of spears from the impetuous dragon. Toöm, one particularly valiant warrior, approached Leighn ruthlessly and made the dragon realise that he didn't stand a chance. And so the Dragon fled. He galloped north, trying to ascent into the air. But Toöm threw his spear and wounded the dragon's wing, making him fall back to the ground with a scream. There, close to the east bank of the River Streddle, Toöm and Leighn got into fight to the death. This location is now known as Toöm's Mark, because Toöm <>. Leighn was killed and the citizens of Baton pledged never to trust a dragon again. The Festival The main festival is being held at the Festival Grounds in the north east of the Eastern Quarter. Other places in Mindolum are decorated as well. Several salesmen have organised activities, or expanded their assortment because of the festival. The story of Leighn, the Singing Dragon, is traditionally depicted on a series of images, that portray fixed moments from the legend. The events that are always shown on the images are: * Okko Mayer meets Leighn in a northern forest * Leighn socialises with the townsfolk in Warkwel * Leighn sings in Punnett's Granary * Leighn is welcomed by an exited crowd in Mindolum * Leighn tries to grab princess Ayleth, but she is protected by a wall of spears * Leighn fights with Toöm at Toöm's Mark. Sometimes artists use their imagination to add more panels to the sequence, but these six are always part of the series. During Bards, Beards and Birds the Festival of the Singing Dragon is special as it is exactly 200 years ago that the legendary events happened.Category:LoreCategory:History